


Auf allen Kanälen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [97]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Slash, Chatting & Messaging, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Herbert erkundet die neuen Möglichkeiten der Kommunikation. Thiel ist genervt.>Post in meinem LJ





	Auf allen Kanälen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe – eine Geschichte als Chatverlauf – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Herbert erkundet die neuen Möglichkeiten der Kommunikation. Thiel ist genervt.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten

***

 

 _FlotterReifen39:_ *wink*

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Hallo Sohnemann

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Jetzt tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht da. Ich weiß genau, daß Du im Büro bist. Außerdem leuchtet da so ein grünes Lämpchen, das heißt, Du bist online.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ … ich geh‘ mit der Zeit, falls Du Dich wunderst. Aber bei Dir heißt es wohl adAadS. :/

 _ThielF:_ Vaddern!

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Na also! Geht doch.

 _ThielF:_ Wie kommst du hier rein, verdammt noch mal! Das ist dienstlich!

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Da wunderst Du Dich, was ^^ Tja, wenn man jemanden kennt, der jemanden kennt … Du kennst das ja.

 _ThielF:_ Vaddern … ich muss arbeiten. Und du musst hier raus!

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Ans Telefon gehst Du ja schon gar nicht mehr. Und zuhause warst Du auch seit Tagen nicht. Ich hab‘ dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen! Sag‘ mal, gehst Du mir aus dem Weg?

 _FlotterReifen39:_ afk

 _ThielF:_ Was?

 _FlotterReifen39:_ anruf

 _ThielF:_ Woher weißt du überhaupt, ob ich zuhause bin oder nicht?

 _ThielF:_ Spionierst du mir etwa nach?

 _ThielF:_ Da kommst du vierzig Jahre zu spät, das ist dir hoffentlich klar.

 _ThielF:_ Vaddern?

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Das war Simone. Wir gehen heute Abend tanzen.

 _ThielF:_ Wer ist … warum frag ich überhaupt.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Andere Menschen haben noch ein Privatleben. Das kennst Du vermutlich gar nicht mehr. Nix als Überstunden, das ist nicht gesund, Junge. Und wieso mußt Du das überhaupt immer alles machen? Es gibt doch auch noch andere bei Euerm Verein. Dein Professor nebenan war jedenfalls abends zuhause, da war immer Licht.

 _ThielF:_ Also erstens geht dich das gar nichts an, und zweitens: woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich gearbeitet habe? Vielleicht hab‘ ich ja auch jemanden getroffen.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Und wen?

 _ThielF:_ Geht dich gar nix an. Und außerdem ist das hier im Polizeinetz. Dienststelleninterner Chat zur schnelleren Abwicklung von Verwaltungsabläufen. Also raus hier!

 _FlotterReifen39:_ „dienststellenintern“, plz

 _ThielF:_ Vaddern, das ist voll peinlich, wenn du hier einen auf Teenager machst.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Ich hab‘ halt noch Kontakt zu jüngeren Menschen und bin nicht komplett verstaubt.

 _ThielF:_ Jaja

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Und wen triffst Du jetzt?

 _ThielF:_ Ich muss arbeiten. Ich werd hier nicht bezahlt, damit ich mit dir quatsche. Außerdem hat Meier 2 gerade eine Anfrage geschickt.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Nun gib schon zu, daß Du mal wieder viel zu lange im Büro warst.

 _ThielF:_ Meinetwegen … wenn’s Dich glücklich macht.

 _ThielF:_ Aber jetzt log dich endlich hier aus, und komm nicht wieder!

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Du solltest Dir mal ein Beispiel an Deinem Nachbarn nehmen. Bei dem ging’s hoch her gestern Abend. Konnte man noch im Flur hören, daß der Mann Spaß hatte.

 _ThielF:_ VADDERN! Das ist hier dienstlich! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was das heißt!?

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Ist doch nix dabei. Ist schließlich erwachsen, der Mann. Und mit wem er seinen Spaß hat, interessiert mich ja auch gar nicht.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Ich sag nur, wie der Onkel, so der Neffe lmao

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Frankie?

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Jetzt tu nicht so schockiert. Du hast das doch bestimmt auch schonmal mitgekriegt.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ War ja laut genug.

 _FlotterReifen39:_ Moment, hier klingelt’s gerade. Ich glaub, ich muß mal … ach, *jetzt* kannst Du plötzlich anrufen?

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich glaube, wo Thiel die letzten Abende war, erzählt er seinem Vater dann doch lieber privat …


End file.
